Patricia is a what : Peddie
by Curlyfries529
Summary: What if Patricia is acting strange kinda like a demon what will Eddie do can he save her is their love strong enough or is this spirt stronger ?
1. Chapter 1

Patricia pov :

I had been in my room alone where my roommates were I had no idea I have a date with eddie I'm so excited I squeal tell anyone I'll kill u. I'm wearing a purple tight dress that matter in fact happens to be strapless just saying but the Patricia Williamson was looking so much hotter than amber so that means Im looking awesome. As I sit on my bed I hear a bang in the restroom I guess I should check it out it can't be as bad as the things in this house cause comon this is creepy towers. As I walk in the restroom i Hear whispers telling me that whatever it is wants a friend "we can be friends you have no friends come with me we can rule all Patricia forever". " joy is that you it s not funny come out".no answer. as my sibuna instincts start to kick in Im ready to leave but as I walk out something in the mirror catches my eye I look in deeper but all I see is me then I see a dark shadowy figure behind me but before I can react my eyes flash red and next thing I know the figure whispers " We will be the best of friends ".then it enters my body as a tear falls down my cheek all my memories start leaving I sob more as all of eddie leaves me then all is gone but the worst part is that I'm gone...

Eddie pov : as I walk upstairs to yackers room i think about how much fun tonight's gonna be as I enter shes not there so I check the restroom and enter to see...

**Omg cliff changer what will happen find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it kinda took a while to add a second chapter it's just I've been busy and I'm new to this stuff and its kinda hard to continue but I'm going to either way cuz i hate when people start something they can't finish so here I go time to get with the chapter ...**

eddie pov : I enter to see Patricia Who looks great by the way but something's off though I wonder what? " hey yacker u look bueatiful "I say trying to lighten the mood." What did you just call me you IDOIT!" She says with a cold glare."are u ok aren't u gonna call me weasel,doofus, because I don't quite like idiot"I say trying not to argue. " whatever lets just go ok ". As we leave walking to the restraunt she seems so much colder there's no teasing no nothing just mean.

When we enter the nice lady gives us the seats with a moon view which I payed extra for better be worth it.

Possessed patricia pov :

ughh keep cool if your closer to this osiran idiot your closer what u came for ewww what could this idiotic girl see in him ? " So patricia I've been meaning to tell u that I love you and maybe it wasn't love at first sight but we've grown and soon we 'll be in college so... U know they so mature love is all about needed someone because u love them well yacker I need u". I look at him with pure disgust" Your gross u love me well I don't your a pig and guess what no one loves u your mom sent u away now I'm sending u away"." Patricia why are u saying this i thought..." I laugh uncontrollably " u actually thought I loved u didn't u". " yeah I did and u know what I hate u I ... I trusted u, Patricia Williamson your a witch I can't believe I love u no scratch that LOVED u!". " ohh look how much I'm hurt " I grab the pitcher of water and dump it all over him and storm out now that he's handled with I can go back to anubis and get back whats mine.

eddie pov:wait before she left her eyes flashed red is she a sinner again ? no all that's over there's one person who can help me FABIAN I run home tears running down my face what a horrible date night but the worst thing is I don't hate her I love HER.

**I'm sorry there's not much peddie love but shes possessed comon but there will be peddie soon review ? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'm back third chapter hope you like it : )**

_eddie pov_ :

i enter the house to only hear silence. I run to my room and throw the door open to see a reading Fabian. " Fabian, Patricia she throw water on my head by the way cold ice water and um she...". He looks at my with pity and says. " what did you do this time Edison". " what nothing and don't call me Edison but her eyes they". I was going to continue when he said. " yeah eddie when somebody is pretty ticked off there would by a sign of anger in their eyes it's very common and would be even more terrifying since its patricia here". " NO just listen they flashed red as in sinner red ". " eddie dude the sinner thing is over maybe you just saw wrong". " No you can't miss the red in the eyes of the person you love". " you love her when were you planning on telling me I thought we we're best mates ". Ugh I'm getting frustrated. " that's not really the problem here". " oh yeah sorry why don't you rest and i'll see what I can do ok. " Ok just hurry I want my girlfriend back wait is she even still my girlfriend?". Fabian gets up and gently sets me on my bed and states " you've got it bad mate just relax ". I try to relax but I hear yelling and a scream and a smash from upstairs and I probably know who caused this.

_Patricia pov :_

i enter my room chuckling at what happened tonight. Then a girl quite short thin with kinda long brown haired girl comes up to me then I realize its this brats best friend a so called joy. " what's so funny How did tonight go with eddie ? ". " that's what's so funny I dumped his sorry ass you should have seen his face joy ". I doesn't. " PATRICIA HOW COULD U EDDIES THE BEST THING THATS EVER HAPPENED TO u don't u care about him even a little."no I don't just like I don't care about you also like Fabian never did like Jerome doesn't nobody cares JOY !" she slaps me it didn't hurt." Is that all you got princess". I start approaching her shes gonna regret that.

_Eddie pov:_

i run upstairs and throw Patricia's door open and my jaw drops at the scene before me.


End file.
